1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate generally to web browsing, and more specifically to rendering web pages during scrolling.
2. Background
Web page rendering includes DOM tree parsing, layout, render tree generation, and rendering. The final phase, rendering, draws the web page onto a viewport of a display device, and the duration of rendering largely dictates the user experience. Maintaining a high user experience is especially difficult during scrolling since there is very little time to render a large amount of content. At the same time, the rendering phase is computationally taxing. As a user scrolls down a page each section of the page is scheduled to a rendering engine sequentially in the scroll direction. For complex pages, some elements cannot be rendered in real time so blank sections (or tiles) are generated as the page scrolls by.
There is therefore a need in the art for systems, methods, and apparatus capable of providing a high user experience during rapid scrolling despite the existence of complex pages and content.